Jurassic World: Re-Opening
by Flurry of Freezing Flames
Summary: Owen, Claire, Gray, Zach and Lowery return to Nublar as InGen announces that Jurassic World will be reopened. Along with them are many new staff members, including a new Raptor trainer. This new trainer is not training the ordinary Velociraptors either, but in fact Hybrids that could spell disaster for the new version of Jurassic World. Criticism/ideas encouraged.
1. Prologue- Isla Nublar

_**Prologue**_

 _ **Isla Nublar**_

 _ **Isla Nublar, 120 Miles East of Costa Rica...**_

 _All was quiet in the_ jungle of Isla Nublar, it's prehistoric and modern plants cohabiting in peace. A young pig lazed about, foraging as it instinctively knew to do. A small tree branch snapped, but it was pretty far, probably about fifty yards away, as the pig could judge. Before it could really process what would cause a twig to snap, it was snapped up in the jaws of a still-sprinting Velociraptor. The slightly muffled caw of victory sounded as Blue ran slower, pressuring her own snout to close more around the pig, killing it quickly.

Blue put the pig down before taking a bite out of her prey, snapping up just under a third of the entire pig in that one bite. As the continued eating, her thoughts turned back to the day her life changed. Back when she was born up until she was about two years old, Blue and her pack-mates Charlie, Delta and Echo were all caged up, part of a zoological exhibit of sorts at the theme park _Jurassic World_. She was the Beta of her pack, their Alpha and father of sorts as he was one of the park's Animal Handlers, being one Owen Grady. Then, _That_ day happened. The day the Indominus Rex escaped her own pen, causing chaos and destroying the whole park. At some point during that night, Blue and the other three Raptors decided to join the Indominus, as she was also part Raptor. Then, Owen came and reminded her why he wasn't her enemy, but the Indominus.

Then, the Tyrannosaurus Rex showed up, and Blue helped her finish off the Indominus, sending her into the jaws of the Mosasaurus. After parting ways forever with Owen, Blue was free to roam about the entire Island she had born on. But, she missed her sisters, who had all perished that disastrous day. And she missed Owen, and in her mind she didn't mind listening to a human, at least not Grady. He was always kind to the Raptors, where most of the other Handlers would rather just shoot or tase the animals. That was just over a year ago, and now life was peaceful.

Snapping up the last bit of pig, Blue began making her way through the jungle again, stopping finally at what used to be Jurassic World's control room. She stalked around the side of the building and saw the Rex lying there, seemingly asleep. She had made the roof of the control room her nest, making it seem more like a queen's throne. As Blue approached, she noticed the three sizable eggs wrapped inside the Rex's tail. She growled inwardly, confused.

Hearing the noise, the Rex opened it's eye to look at the Raptor, who bobbed her head so the Rex could see her. The Tyrannosaur snorted and let out a small growl as well. _I don't know how it happened._ She explained in their primordial language. _I was fine a couple days ago, then last night it was just the worst pain. And then I laid the eggs. I'm the only Rex on this islan_ _d_ _._ _Always have been._ _This shouldn't be possible._

Blue barked in response. _It's not. Unless the scientists who created the Indominus had something to do with it. Do you think they may be Indominus? I mean, you're the only carnivore big enough to even_ have _eggs the right size for them._ She hissed in fear.

The Rex shook it's head. _I don't know. I guess it could be possible, but I'd sure hope not._ Blue nodded in agreement. _So, what brings you around here? Is there another big species around I can battle?_

Blue cawed in laughter. _No, not that I've seen. I just wanted to make sure you're alright._ The Raptor tilted her head. _Haven't scented you in the valley in a couple of days. You're always around there not long before I am._

The much larger dinosaur made a guttural cough, meant as laughter. _Yes, I've been away from the valley. Been stalking a Diplodocus the Indominus only managed to wound. I let it heal and now I just go to try finding her._ _She hadn't been to the valley for a while so I looked somewhere else. Enough about me. What really happened to make you come find me? I know you love the fact I'll listen to your grief._

Blue shook her head and cawed. _It's not really grief, it's more of just loneliness, and you don't mind me around you since you know I'll just be peaceful with you._

 _This is true. So, what's wrong?_ The Rex motioned to her side, where Blue walked over and laid down, her head facing the bigger creature.

 _I just miss my sisters. And Owen. I was out hunting a pig, and_ _it reminded me of his exercises. I half expected Owen to come out of a bush and scold me for hogging the whole pig for myself._ _I just really don't know what to do with myself. I'm the only Raptor left on the island, since you killed the original group back with the first park, and my sisters and I were the only four Velociraptors in the new park._ _What do I do?_

 _Just take our peaceful life here in stride, little one. I've been alive for many more years than you have._ _This island was mine to rule until the humans came back, but I could tell they really didn't mean me any harm. We're wild animals, however, and we can't just be caged up._ Blue nodded, feeling that the Tyrannosaur's words were only a precursor for what might lay ahead.

 _ **InGen Headquarters, Genetics Lab...**_

Doctor Henry Wu looked up from his tablet to see an incoming video call on his desktop. Making a few keystrokes the face of his superior and the COO of InGen, Kieran Knight, appeared. "Hello, Dr. Wu. How was our little 'trip' back to the island?"

Wu crossed his palms as he leaned forward. "Very well, actually. We were able to implant the accelerate and the new embryos without a hitch. The Rex didn't even wake up while we carried out the operation."

Kieran smirked, nodding. "Good. Now, tell me exactly what you saw on the island. How are the animals behaving out of captivity?"

"They seem to be enjoying life. Thankfully, we didn't run into the Troodon group we managed to hatch just before the Indominus laid waste to the park, but we think they've taken up residence in the caverns on the North side of Nublar. The Rex herself has made her nest above what was the Control Room, so if you do decide to go building another park, I'd advise staying away from there. In fact, maybe the new Tyrannosaur Paddock should be in that vicinity."

"Alright," The other man ran a hand through his sleek black hair. Now, those embryos you implanted. Are they completely T-Rex?"

"Yes. That's what you asked for, that's what you're going to get. Also, we found one of the Raptors with her own nest in the _World_ gift shop. From the final reports from the incident, it's the Pack Beta, and the only Raptor left on the island. So, I completed Phase One of your grand plan. Do you feel you can tell me what the next step is?" Henry inquired, as the boss' plan was only divulged as far as impregnating the Tyrannosaur with rapidly-growing embryos. As Wu saw it, the eggs would have been laid by now, and still a couple months off from hatching, as the embryos were only accelerating the egg-laying processes.

Kieran laughed, the sound sinister to the Head Geneticist. "Yes, I guess you can know what Phase Two entails," He began pressing his own keyboard in his office. "In fact, I'll send the rest of the master plan to you momentarily. I'd like to know if you've tracked down Owen Grady as of yet as well."

"Ah, Mr. Grady. Yes, we found him and Ms. Dearing. The two are sharing an apartment outside of San Diego according to my sources. What would you like me to do about them?"

"See that they know we will be requesting their assistance in the future. For now, look over the itinerary for our grand re-opening. I'll contact you later on in the week with your thoughts." With that, Mr. Knight cut the call short.

Moments later, Henry received a new email. Opening it, it read:

 _Jurassic World Re-Opening_

 _Phase One- impregnate Tyrannosaur and survey Nublar for it's current animal population._

 _Phase Two- Send in Wranglers and successfully detain any and all dinosaurs. Building of park to commence under partner company Innovative Genetic Technologies, and genetic breeding to begin. Alterations made to Indominus Rex genes to make Velociraptor base DNA, making them smaller but just as deadly._

 _Phase Three- Finishing of construction. Diabloraptors become newest attraction after training such as the original **World's** Velociraptors makes the attraction more intense. Adding Vastatosaurus Rex, several new Pterasaur, Herbivore and Amphibian species to Park Index and add to attractions (wherever those species fit in). Profits expand. No incidents occur._

Henry couldn't help but chuckle at that final line. "Only time will tell, you dumb fool. Janet?" He paged his secretary. "Call a Mr. Owen Grady and a Ms. Claire Dearing."

There was silence for several moments, then his assistant's voice answered. "Putting you through, Doctor." Then there was a dial tone on Wu's phone as he picked the receiver up.

 _ **San Diego, California...**_

A phone rang elsewhere in the house as Owen Grady stood in the shower. "Claire!" He called out. "Can you get that? I'm in the shower!"

In the bedroom of the studio apartment, Claire Dearing opened her eyes and yawned. "Yeah, I got it." Getting out of bed and fixing her robe about her, she rushed to the phone. "Hello? Claire Dearing speaking."

"Ah, hello, Claire." Said Henry Wu. "It's nice to hear that you're okay after the incident last year. How is your sisters' family?"

"Henry. What a surprise to hear from you. They're good. Divorce fell through after the incident so the boys and their parents are closer than ever. But, I know you didn't just want a social call, so what do you want?" Claire asked, a hint of venom in her voice.

"Oh, Claire, lighten up. I was just told to call and tell you and Mr. Grady that InGen will be requiring your assistance in the rebuilt Jurassic World."

"What did you just say? After what happened with InGen's 'power move' of creating the Indominus and the fallout of the Park's destruction, how is that even a viable plan?!" Claire kept her voice down, as not to alert Owen.

"Well, considering we have three baby Tyrannosaurs currently incubating on the island and our capturing equipment has been upgraded to handle the likes of an Indominus Rex, InGen thought it best to try and salvage what was left of the original and implant some new ideas. They're even opening a functioning, visitor-friendly Aviary and an aquarium around the Mosasaur arena. And, they want the two of you to help out. Doing what, only my bosses know."

Claire sighed. "This is such a bad idea, and I know you understand where I'm coming from. But, I am not agreeing until I know what myself and Owen are getting into this time. First sign of trouble, and you tell your bosses this word-for-word, we'll be the first ones off the island once evac is ordered."

"That sounds like a reasonable request," Wu laughed. "Alright. I'll call you back when I know more about your roles in the new park. Enjoy your day." Henry hung up, leaving Claire to let out a huff of breath she hadn't known she was holding in.

"What about that phone call set you off, honey?" Said Owen Grady, out of the shower and dressed in his work attire, a park rangers' uniform. It kept him in his element, how he was with the Raptors. Claire knew he missed them all, especially Blue.

"Oh, it was Henry Wu. Apparently, and you're not going to like this, they're rebuilding World. And they want the two of us there for it."

"Who the hell thought it was a good idea to rebuild what failed _twice_ on that island?" Owen asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I told him that. I also didn't say yes or no until we know more about what we're expected to do in the reopened park."

"Smart. Alright, I have to get to work, so I'll see you around four, okay?"

"I can probably fit you in." She teased, leaning in to kiss him. "I'll see you when you get home, now go tame those bears."

Owen laughed. "Those bears tame themselves because of me." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "See you later, babe." He said before leaving the apartment, Claire sighing before retreating to the bathroom for her own shower.

Gray Mitchell woke up from what he only knew as a nightmare. The Indominus had shown up at his school and had proceeded to kill and eat anyone who came between it and himself, including Zach, his brother. When they had arrived back at home after their disastrous stay at Jurassic World- and after hearing the good news that their parents weren't getting divorced- life had returned to it's normalcy. Zach was still seeing his girlfriend, and the two were now more serious than before. She even joined the family once or twice a week for dinner.

Gray sighed. "I know what that nightmare means. Something bad is going to happen." He climbed out of bed and found his cell phone. After the incident on Isla Nublar, his parents decided that it was best Gray also have a phone on him at all times. Finding his aunt's number in the slim list of contacts, he initiated a call.

Claire answered only a few moments later. "Gray? Is everything okay?" Claire had realized how important family was that night, and now she made sure to be involved with her nephews' lives.

"I'm alright, Aunt Claire. But, I had the dream again. It's been more frequent. Is something happening with Nublar?"

Claire, still at home several towns away, was taken aback at the young teens' intuition. "No, honey," She lied. "Nothing is going to be done with or on that island. Not after the Indominus. How are you all doing? I know it's been a while since Owen and I visited, but maybe this weekend."

"That would be cool. I want to hear more about Owen's days training the Raptors. He did it since they were born, so he has a lot to tell." Gray paused before his thoughts shifted. "Do you think Blue is okay?"

"I'm sure Blue is fine. She's free on Nublar, after all. Hopefully, the Rex hasn't decided she'd be better for lunch," She laughed, but Gray frowned on his end. "I bet she feels lonely, though. Owen sure does. I can tell when he's thinking about the Pack."

"Yeah, I bet. Alright, thanks for talking Aunt Claire. Mom and dad don't really understand what me and Zach went through like you and Owen do."

"It's no problem, Gray. We'll both see you this weekend, alright?"

"Yes. Bye, Auntie." Gray only called Claire auntie when he was adamant something was wrong, but he hung up all the same. She hated lying to the younger boy, but she didn't want him to worry over herself or Owen over a new Park being built on Isla Nublar.

Gray sighed again and got dressed for school. He herd his parents and Zach already awake, his parents downstairs while Zach was still next door, his stereo playing just loud enough not to disturb everyone else in the house. As he grabbed his backpack, Gray took one last look at his wall, still full of Dinosaur memorabilia with the addition of a photo Owen had given him, one with Owen and the four Velociraptors he had more or less raised in the park.

Zach smiled at the latest text from his girlfriend. It was a confirmation that she would see him at school, and that she loved him. After typing a quick reply, he threw his backpack over his shoulder and left his room just as Gray left his. In the year since the incident, Gray had grown to about Zach's shoulders, maybe even a bit taller, and he wore his hair a tad shorter than he did. "Morning, shrimp."

"Morning, Zach," Gray's voice gave away his anxiety over his nightmare, which Zach picked up on instantly. "Indominus rampage again, huh?" When his little brother nodded, Zach ruffled his hair. "Don't worry. That thing is dead, swallowed by the Mosasaur. We're not going to be seeing it again anytime soon, I promise. What are the odds we'd even see it here, in the middle of suburban California?"

"Good point, but I read something about a T-Rex rampaging through San Diego. Apparently that happened back in 1997."

"Sounds like it had a good time then," Zach smirked, making Gray laugh. "Come on, let's go before mom and dad think we're already in the car." Nodding, Gray followed his older brother downstairs to greet their parents.

 _Zach's right,_ Gray thought. _There's no way we'll see the Indominus again. I'm just letting bad dreams get to me._

 _ **Six Months Later...**_

It was a regular morning in the Mitchell household, also including both Claire and Owen, who had arrived the night before to stay the weekend with the boys while their parents went out for a small get-away. Claire and Owen were already up, Owen standing in front of the stove cooking while Claire put the coffee pot to brew. The former Jurassic World employees hadn't heard this or that about the new park as of yet, but Claire figured it was only a matter of time.

Gray came bounding into the kitchen, smelling Owen's cooking from his room. "Morning!" He said excitedly.

"Well, morning to you, too Gray." Owen said, chuckling. "And you too, Zach." He said as Zach shuffled into the room, still partly asleep.

The older Mitchell sibling yawned. "Morning. So, what are we doing today?"

Owen turned towards him. "You know, I don't know yet. I'm sure something will come up."

Suddenly, Claire's phone began to ring. Looking at it, she made a face that Owen caught as he glanced over at her. "Hello, Henry." She said as she answered the call.

"Good morning, Claire. Enjoying your stay at your sisters'?" Came Henry Wu's voice.

"Yes, I am. Now, why exactly are you calling?"

"I have news. Construction of the new Park has already begun. The higher-ups wanted me to relay your possible positions in it."

"Really, it's begun already? It's been six months since you called last. That's awfully fast. What did you do to the remaining animals?"

"All setup in their own paddocks already. That was the first step of construction. Especially with the three baby Rex."

That caught Claire off-guard. "Wait, what? How did she..? What the hell did you do to the original Rex?"

"Just artificial insemination mixed with a coouple other processes. Don't worry, I made sure they were completely T-Rex. I thought the new park would work better with more than just the one."

"Yeah, until they eat each other because the species is that territorial. Enough about that, however. What are our new positions?"

"Well, they want you in charge of the lab. I will be under your command, but only for everything we start after opening. Until then, the lab is still completely mine. We have a few animals to birth that you're not going to want to see."

"I don't like the sound of that already. You better not be making more of those monsters, and if you are, they better be better behaved. I will not have an incident so close to opening because of you scientific idiots thinking of military weapons in the form of our animals." Claire's voice was a low shout. "And what aout Owen?"

"Ah, Mr. Grady will resume his oversight of the Raptors. In fact, the only Raptor we found on the island sort of _asked_ for him."

"You mean Blue?" If the two teenagers had been confused in any way from the conversation thus far, they knew exactly what was going on now, but it was Owen whose expression showed curiosity. "What do you mean she asked for Owen?"

"She's smarter than we ever gave her credit for. As soon as she was in the new Raptor paddock, she wrote Owen's name in the sand, with the words Alpha and father written next to it. It was marvelous, actually. We told her, at a distance of course, that Owen would come to at least see her, and if he so decided, he would oversee a new generation of Raptors with Blue still around as well. But, again, I leave the final word up to the two of you," Claire sighed as Henry continued. "Oh, and your request about being the first off the island in case of emergency has been cleared for the four of you."

"Four of us? What does that mean?" Claire looked between Owen and the boys, all of them sitting patiently waiting for the end result of whatever the two scientists were saying.

"Ah, yes. Your nephews have been offered summer jobs, the older ones' to become permanent should he choose. Of course, they are entitled to refuse the jobs as well."

Claire sighed again. "I'll get back to you about it all, Henry. Goodbye." She hung up before Wu could reply. Looking at the boys, she said. "I'm guessing you both understand what that was about?"

Gray spoke first. "They're making a new park?!" He sounded scared, but excited. His only visit had seen the park laid to waste by the dinosaur equivalent of a sociopath.

"And all four of us are being offered jobs there." Zach finished, leaning back in his chair.

"Yes. And apparently a special friend called Owen 'father'." Sh grinned at Owen who made a proud fist.

"I hope she took a chunk out of one of the bastards who caged her back up, first." He said, chuckling. "What did they offer the kids?"

"Summer jobs, Zach's to become permanent should he choose. It's up to the boys to decide whether or not they accept, and apparently once the park re-opens, _I'm_ in charge of the lab."

"Sounds like you both should take the jobs," Gray said. "Owen misses Blue just as much as she misses him, I'm sure. And with you in control, there can't just be an incident like a year and a half ago. What was that about the T-Rex?"

"Oh, Henry said they artificially impregnated the old girl and now they have three juvenile Rexes running around."

"Well, that didn't sound like the best idea, but not the worst. I mean, that Rex destroying downtown San Diego was just after it's kid. InGen were the idiots who tried bringing them both here."

"Agreed. So, I guess we're going, but what about you Zach? Gray?" Claire asked her nephews.

"I wanna go!" Gray said. "I didn't really get a chance to enjoy our stay last time. I want to see it getting back on it's feet. Plus, I could use the money. We're obviously getting paid."

Zach laughed. "And where the kid goes, I follow. Someone has to look after him when the two of you aren't around."

Claire nodded, glad the brothers were getting along better than back before the incident. "Alright. That means we'd have to talk to your parents first, though. I'm sure they won't be very happy about the two of you back on Nublar."

"Well, might as well call Henry back and tell him the news. And figure out how we're getting back to Nublar with the ferries not running yet." Nodding, Claire called the number that had just called her back.

Several days later, the four were boarded on a helicopter headed for Isla Nublar. Gray was rigid, the fear of returning to the island getting the best of him. He looked around at the other occupants of the Helicopter. The chopper looked like it had been used by the military at one time, having enough seats for about six to eight people, every seat fitted to be of luxury for the long flight. Along with Gray, Zach, Claire and Owen were three others, two men and a woman. The woman, who looked like she was just out of high school, had long black hair and green eyes, a small laptop on her lap as she furiously typed something. The man next to her, in his early thirties, had shoulder-length brown hair and, from what Gray could see, blue eyes.

The other man, taking two seats to himself as his legs sprawled out in front of him as he surveyed the cabin himself, had short black hair and analytical, hazel eyes. The stubble around his face made him look a little older than he probably was, Gray estimated he was in his mid-twenties. He was dressed in the same attire Owen had when him and Claire had worked in Jurassic World before. Meeting Gray's gaze, he grinned and nodded as he cleared his throat. "So, no one's going to talk?" He asked.

"About what?" Gray asked back.

"Who we are or whatever. I mean, we will be working together in the Park, won't we?" He laughed. "Of course, I know who the couple over there are," He pointed to Claire and Owen. "You two are the ones who got all the credit for stopping that monster on Nublar almost two years ago."

"And how would you know that?" Owen asked. "They covered up what happened pretty well, getting the go-ahead to make another park."

"I was on Nublar that day. Vacation after my latest tour. I helped get people on the ferries while you two ran off to do your own thing trying to stop that rogue dino. How did you even manage to do what an army of people couldn't?"

"Hey, buddy," Claire spoke up. "We don't even know your name and you're somewhat grilling us about getting credit stopping something _I_ was responsible for? Who do you think you are?"

"Name's Nick Eclipse. Lieutenant, USMC Handler."

Owen snapped his fingers. "I know who you are. I remember hearing about you when I left the Navy. Guy right out of high school able to tame any animal he encountered. First day at the base, someone let out one of the K-9 dogs. Real vicious thing, I heard, never responded to training of any kind. You literally had it tamed and it became your personal animal on base. Which, if you're coming to work in the Park, I guess you'll be with me with the Raptors."

"Indeed. But, I'm not just for the Raptors. Enough about that, how did you stop the dino a year and a half ago?"

" _I_ released the Tyrannosaur and, along with one of Owen's Raptors, the 'rogue dinosaur' was sent into the hungry mouth of the Mosasuarus." Claire said, smirking at the man.

"Ooh, that must have been a real show. Pity I had to miss it. So, Ms. Dearing," Nick turned to Claire. "What is your job here at the new Jurassic World?"

"I'm the head of the Genetics Lab, which means no more dinosaurs like that monster will be around again."

Nick nodded. "Sounds like a sound plan. And what about you two? A little young to be going to a park still being built, aren't you?"

"They're my nephews. They were on the island during the incident and they were offered summer jobs. Gray, the younger one is going to be a handler at the new petting zoo. Zach, the one oblivious to this whole conversation, is assistant manager of the gift shop. To groom his responsible side, you could say." Claire turned over to the two other newcomers. "What about you two?"

The other man laughed. "I'm Jason Turner, new Head of Security. Formerly of the Navy. I'll also be the Gyrosphere technician."

"My name is Ava Sudarso. I'll be the Head Veterinarian. Does anyone know what they already have up and running?"

Claire shook her head. "I don't even know everything they've done yet. I know there are four Tyrannosaurs, possibly the Mosasaur if it hasn't died, at least one Velociraptor and several Sauropods."

"Not a bad beginning list. Probably trying to shell out whatever dinosaurs they can to have a good enough index for the re-opening." Jason said. "Not too much trouble too, unless the big Rex decides to break out again."

"How do you know about the original Nublar incident?" Claire asked the man who couldn't have been more than five or six at the time.

"What do you mean? Isn't the Tyrannosaur that was here for the opening of Jurassic World the one that destroyed part of downtown San Diego?"

"No, that Rex was from Isla Sorna, the island InGen abandoned as a preserve for the dinosaurs that thrived there. The island was what you could call the factory floor of the park. Nick probably remembers the Spinosaurus skeleton from the park." Nick nodded. "That was also from Isla Sorna. Something had killed the only Spinosaurus that ever hatched and after we cleaned the skeleton it was moved here and put on display. Only a few people even know that skeleton isn't just a cast or whatever."

Gray tuned out the rest of the conversation, thinking about what they were going to do once they reached the island. All any of his group could hope was that things didn't go how they did with the Indominus.


	2. Chapter One- Reunion

_**A/N:**_ Diabloraptors has been changed to Indominus Raptors, or I-Raptors for short due to the awesome but deadly power of the Indominus Rex. Also, I welcome encouragement or words of criticism, especially if it will make the story better. Right now, character development and happenings are either slow or fast-paced to match the fact that this was sitting on my computer for a while with no progress made until today. For this and the next chapter or so will all be the readying of the new park, and then a small time-skip to when the park is open without incident while the enemy plot starts to develop. I am trying to make this a long single story with prospects of a sequel, so hell any ideas are more than welcome. Also, thanks to **James the vet** , , **JurassicWorld** , **Lost frost Wolf** , **Purple Dragon Ranger** (I had a Power Rangers story I'm trying to work back up where the leader is literally the Purple Dragon Ranger, lmao), **jahoney** , **tinieymm** , and **zombiedragon12** for adding this story to your favorites and also **KingsleyKnight** , **XC4Life** , **anoelles** , **jjmills53** , and **rclink15fas** as well as most of my new favorites for adding this to your subscriptions. I hope for more to follow your lead.

 _ **Chapter One**_

 _ **Reunion**_

Blue could scent Owen, albeit very faintly, as she awoke the day Owen, Claire, and the two younger males landed back on Isla Nublar. After a short while, she had lost it, only for it to be back, stronger than before two hours later. A loud shrill noise sounded, a sound Blue recognized as the sound before the paddock door opened. The Velociraptor stood there, analyzing her environment as a figure stepped into the paddock in front of her.

"Hi, Blue. God, how I missed you." Owen said after several long, silent moments. Blue chirped as she walked over to the Alpha, tilting her head. "I know, girl. I know you miss the others. So do I. But, just be a little patient and you get to be a big sister to a slightly bigger Pack. Just remember to teach them the pecking order, alright?"

Blue didn't always know what her Stupid Alpha said, but she understood enough to know he was telling her there would be more Velociraptors around soon enough. She tilted her head down to let Owen pet her, a sign of greeting for their small Pack. Then, Blue scented two new scents, one which brought back memories of that terrible night, and one which she didn't recognize at all.

The Raptor stepped back as she saw the redhead that had been with Owen that night, as well as a new man with black hair, cut very short and hazel eyes that the Velociraptor saw power, like Owen's eyes did. She took a single, small step forward, tilted her head and chirped.

Claire and Owen slowly turned towards Nick, who just nodded. "Don't mind me. I'm an Alpha of another pack. You'll see them soon." Blue just chirped back.

Owen was beyond confused. "All she did is look at you and she knew you were respectful like I am to them. Like an Alpha. How, exactly, did you do that?"

The younger man waved it off. "I tamed a pack of wolves that had attacked the base I was at in the Midwest. I became their Alpha, and they protected the base ever since, welcomed into the very place they relentlessly attacked. I don't like to talk about them these days."

Owen nodded. He had had a similar situation back in the Navy. "Understood. Any idea when your Raptors are supposed to arrive so we can see whose Pack is better?" He asked the younger man cockily.

"Actually, I just came from the Lab. The eggs are going to hatch in a little while. The Head Geneticist told me if anyone I knew wanted to watch there would be a different room where you can still see them, but I'll be the one they imprint on."

"Huh." Owen said. "Lab isn't too far. I'll come by radio call. I need to stay with Blue for a minute. It's.. it's been a while."

Nick nodded. "Got it. I'll radio when they start." He turned to leave before turning back and nodding his head at Blue. "Another day, little lady." Blue chirped back.

Owen shook his head, amused at Nick's talent with Blue. "Well girl, let's see how he does with his own pack as you and I raise your new sisters. Deal?" He held out an Oreo to Blue.

Blue bit the edge of the cookie and took it from Owen, signaling she agreed.

In the Lab a few minutes later, Claire was looking over a Species Count sheet to see what they already had set up for the re-opening. She saw the old Rex and the three offspring that had sprung up out of nowhere. Blue was there as well as several upcoming additional Velociraptors. The remaining Apatosaurs and Brachiosaurs. A few remaining Triceratops and half the original Gallimimus herd. All the Ankylosaurs were accounted for, as well as the Stegosaurs. Hell, even some of the Pterasaurs were still around.

Then there were a few new additions. A couple of Dilophosaurs, A few Iguanodons, a Dimetrodon, and a Suchomimus. The last entry confused her, Claire had never heard of the species, even from Gray and his dinosaur rants. It read _I-Raptor_ , and there was a count for seven, just as many Raptors as Owen was going to have to raise. She turned to a Geneticist standing nearby. "Doctor?" The scientist turned toward her. "What is an I-Raptor?"

"None of us know, actually. They're for the new Raptor guy. All we know is we had the embryos ready for development before they went and made them. No one has ever heard of any genus of Velociraptor starting with an 'I'. If you want to find out, we're going to have to monitor the new hatchlings closely."

Claire nodded. "I want every security measure in their nursery, just to be careful. New species are usually unpredictable. We can't have another Indominus running around." nodding, the scientist went back to his work as Claire went over to the hatchery, where she saw Nick standing by the pod containing his seven I-Raptor eggs.

"These are a new species." She told him, causing Nick to turn towards her, startled out of his own thoughts. "Something called an I-Raptor. None of the geneticists know what they are, and I've never heard the name or something like it from my nephew."

"The younger one, right? He looked like the dino fanatic." Claire nodded. "Well, I'm sure I haven't heard of them either, and I was the same way when I was a kid. I take it you're going to bump up security over these guys while they're in the nursery? Try to find out what they are and how dangerous they really are."

Claire nodded again. "You're a lot smarter than people probably give you credit for." She observed.

"Total nerd right here. I used to be able to speak Klingon perfectly. But, then came high school."

"We've all had that story. Alright, I'm going to go finalize some things I should have in my office. If you need anything, come up."

"Will do. Thanks, Ms. Dearing." Smiling, Claire left the incubation room.

 _ **Some Time Later...**_

Owen walked into the observation room. He had heard the confirmation of Nick's eggs hatching and he wondered why his own Raptors weren't already hatching. Nick sat in a chair next to the incubation pod, watching the first egg start to crack. A small, white three-digit hand popped out first, struggling against the eggshell around it for freedom. Owen laughed when the small hand managed to break the shell again, revealing a white and gold mottled body, followed by a head that Owen narrowed his eyes at. _That looks like.. No, they wouldn't be that stupid. Not after what one big one did._ He thought to himself as the infant Raptor finished breaking out, it's Velociraptor-shaped head turning instantly to Nick, who brought his hand slowly toward the small predator.

It's eyes burned orange-red, and the sickle-claw on it's foot clicked on the hard plastic under it as it sniffed at the foreign object in front of it. The imprinting took effect as it's head moved to nuzzle the inside of Nick's hand, making him smile. Nick picked up the top of the eggshell and saw a painted-on blue dot. "You're a boy, huh? Well, if you're going to be Beta, you need a good name. How does Dune sound to you?" The infant tilted his head and chirped. "Guess that's good then. Alright, little guy, come wait here while the rest of your family hatch." Nick placed the little Raptor on a second platform next to the one the eggs were on just as another egg cracked, revealing an uncharacteristic emerald green eye.

Nick saw the small pink dot on the egg's surface, signaling this one was a girl. Suddenly, a loud sneeze-like sound was heard as the egg seemed to explode out from the new infant, who was a slightly dark shade of pink, with a spiraling pattern of off-white. "Well, you're a pretty one, aren't you?" Nick asked as the imprinting once again took effect. "I think you'll be called Sakura." Claire entered the room as he said the new Raptors' name.

Claire instantly recognized the small features Owen had, and she covered her mouth. "No.. There's no way I-Raptor stands for that."

Owen raised his brow at her. "What are you talking about?"

"The I-Raptors, man." Came Lowery's voice as he entered the room. "I had a feeling they would be familiar, but what the Geneticists are doing before the park is even open is ridiculous."

"But, what exactly are you both talking about?" Owen asked again, getting slightly annoyed.

"Nick's new Raptors aren't Velociraptors like yours. These little guys are the smaller variant of our pretty big problem almost two years ago. They're Indominus Raptors. I-Raptor for short."

Owen looked at Lowery and Claire like they were crazy. "So, the seven raptors being born here right now are all Velociraptor-based Indominus Rexes?" Lowery nodded. "Goddamn it all! Now there's no way my Pack will win against his. Unless these guys don't show any of the special abilities the Rex had." He looked back at the incubation room where another I-Raptor was already hatched, with Nick petting it.

The third member of the Pack was a dark orange, like a tiger, with bold yellow cheetah-like spots. "Well, I know what your name is, little Naruto."

"Great, he's an anime nut." Owen slapped his own forehead. When he removed his hand from his face, he saw the fourth egg hatching. "Wait, these guys may not have camouflage. I mean, they're all different colors. I'm pretty sure the Indominus was white in order for flawless camouflage abilities."

"You could be right, but we won't know until they're older. Remember, these are Velociraptor-based. Oh, wow. The fourth one is black." Claire observed as the newest member of Nick's pack hatched.

Nick looked a little lost at the black raptor with bright orange striping along it's back. "Hello there, Ichigo. Finally, one that fits the name." He said as the infant rubbed his head against Nick's palm. Immediately after, the fifth egg cracked, this one a girl.

When the infant raptor had emerged, it was revealed to be emerald green with three curved stripes running along her back. "Jade," Nick stated. "Your name is Jade." Everyone in the other room could see that Nick was starting to tear.

The last two eggs, one girl and one boy both hatched at the same time. The boy was forest green with red spiral-like stripes running down its back and three red rings on its tail. The girl was a dull yellow with eggplant purple pinstripes running along it's back and lower belly. "Technically twins, huh? Alright, Talia and Talion." He pointed to the girl and boy respectively.

The Geneticist just outside the hatching chamber pressed a button on the intercom. " _They have to stay here for a couple weeks. They should be grown enough by then._ " Nick gave the man a thumbs up as he continued bonding with the newly-hatched raptors.

Owen turned to Claire. "You think those little guys are going to be deadly when they get the go-ahead to leave the lab?"

"Probably, but that's the danger with raptors, isn't it? 'Highly intelligent animals', as you so elegantly put it." She smirked at him, earning a smirk back.

"True enough. Alright, I have to get back to Blue. I told her I'd be back quickly." Claire nodded when the geneticist came in.

"Actually, Owen, your eggs are about to hatch as well. You should probably go over to Incubation Two."

Owen sighed. "Guess I should." He walked off to the incubation room next to the one Nick was still in.

 _ **The Next Day...**_

Owen watched as Blue tried to control the seven smaller raptors, her new family. As of yet, she couldn't get any of them to stop just running around and curl around her for a midday nap. Owen called down to her. "Blue, you're the Beta, assert your role. Just don't kill any of them. They're still infants."

Blue looked up at him and chirped, not knowing why _she_ had to watch the little ones when Owen should have like he did with Blue and her sisters. Owen laughed. "I know you can do it, girl. Just watch Carla, she's most like Delta." With that, he left the raptor paddock only to walk the short distance to where Nick's own pack would be stationed.

Owen still didn't understand why the two packs had to be next to each other, but he wouldn't question the already-constructed paddock. It was slightly bigger than his own raptors' but Nick's raptors apparently had an estimated maximum size a little over seven feet tall; one foot taller than the Velociraptors. Between the two paddocks there was also a small stretch of track, and even Claire had no idea why it connected the two paddocks. It seemed like trouble.

Owen wouldn't let it worry him, though. His Pack would be fine, especially if all the younger ones grew up with his little ones, once they got in their paddock. Owen clicked the radio on his vest. "Barry, you read me?"

" _I'm here, Owen. What's wrong?_ " The South-African man answered over his own radio wherever we was.

"Nothing's wrong. Just wondering if you've seen the new kid? And not ours."

" _Ah, Nick Eclipse? Yeah, he's playing with his raptors in the nursery. They're actually quite cute. Like what you had recorded from Blue and the girls' early days._ "

"Yeah. They are all related, probably comes with that fact. Alright, just wondering. Have you asked the doctors over there how long they really expect those brats to be able to go into their paddock? If they grow up together, the two Packs will trust each other. It might explain the track between them."

" _I did, actually. They said they're growing enough where as long as they can run around, three more days, tops. Should be young enough to imprint trust. I mean, Nick already has Blue's trust._ "

"Yeah, true. Alright, thanks, Barry. Over and out." Owen hoped the two packs would be able to get along, and only have a friendly rivalry instead of a hostile one.

 _ **Another Week Later...**_

The I-Raptors had been in their enclosure for close to four days, and both Nick and Owen were surprised when Blue became the surrogate Raptor parent for both Packs. "It'll help them all get along, and your pack will trust Blue like she trusts you. Have you decided which of your little Pack?"

"Well, when they hatched I figured Dune, the white and gold one playing with Carla, would be the Beta. But, now I think Ichigo will be better. He's the biggest, and if he grows the fastest then it's a no-brainer he'll be the Beta."

Owen nodded. "Good thinking. Granted, Delta was a little bigger than Blue, only slightly. Blue was just the best behaved. Ichigo is the black and neon orange one, right?" Now Nick nodded. "He seems like Blue when she was little. I think you may be choosing right with him."

"Really? Thank god!" Owen looked at him, confused. "You're the man who showed that Raptors can be trained and loyal to a human. You're literally the expert on Velociraptors these days, even Alan Grant said it in a lecture last year."

"Wait, what? And he didn't bother to call me to speak for it? That old geezer, knowing my family for years and pulling that."

"Wait, hold up. You and Alan Grant actually _know_ each other?" Nick was flabbergasted.

"Yeah. He scared me when I was a kid, told me about the ambush tactics of Velociraptors. All in response to my calling them 'six-foot turkeys'." Nick started laughing.

"That's great. You know, I hear he's supposed to be here for Opening day, even against his 'no force on heaven or earth' attitude for this island and Isla Sorna."

"Oh, really? Anyone else important we should know about?"

"Hmm, let's see. I heard mention of Ian Malcolm and Sarah Harding, still amazed those two aren't married. Lex and Tim Murphy, although I believe Tim's here more to be Rexy's handler. Oh, and an Eric Kirby. Apparently he survived on Isla Sorna for two months before his parents actually tricked Grant and a college intern of his to go to the island and find him. Fought a Spinosaurus, apparently the one we have on Main Street."

"Really? Wow, all big names. I recognize Tim and Lex, and Malcolm and Harding. So, everyone important from incidents pertaining to the two islands are coming for opening day, at least one of them staying longer. Sounds like a fun day. And only a few more months to go, once the batch of Petting Zoo critters grow to a big enough size to go out on the plains. So, which one of your little ones is the rascal?"

"Oh, that's Naruto. I didn't just name him for color association. He's a crazy little bastard, but he'll learn once they're older and Ichigo beats him up for stupidity. What about your new group?"

"That is probably gonna be Zeta, the runt of the litter. He'll want to prove he's just as strong and fast as the bigger ones. He'll probably end up succeeding but we'll see about that. Which one is your runt?"

"Little Sakura. She's stayed a good three inches shorter than the others so far. We'll see as she grows up."

Owen nodded as the baby Raptors played together down on the small track, watched by the two Handlers/Alphas. Nick took out his cell phone and tilted his head. "What's got you looking all confused?" Owen asked.

"We have more new staff arrivals. Apparently the two of us are supposed to meet them at the monorail station."

"That does sound a bit odd." Owen agreed. "Blue!" The oldest raptor looked up at Owen, all the hatchlings following suit. "We'll be back. Keep an eye on them all, please. When we get back, you can take our little ones back into the paddock. Understood?" Blue made a coughing sound while nodding her head, cuing Nick and Owen to make their way to the monorail station on Main Street.

On their way to the station, Owen turned to Nick. "So, did you change your last name to Eclipse? Just seems like an odd last name."

"No I didn't. It's actually a nickname. My real last name is Negron. I just like the sound of Eclipse better. What abut you and Claire? You're obviously somewhat of a thing, huh?" Nick asked back.

"Yeah, I guess so. I mean, after getting her nephews out of the park after the Indominus incident. By the way, you really think those Indominus Raptors you've got will be manageable once they're big enough?"

Nick held up his hand, which had several bandages on it and laughed. "Nope, but I wouldn't be a good Alpha if they were easy to train. All these were just little Sakura, too. Ichigo did the one on my leg."

"Is that why you're limping? Hah, I've had my fair share of those. Oddly, the new batch is much better behaved than the older group."

"Probably because Blue can really talk to them, tell them to behave around you. She loves you, I can tell."

Owen chuckled. "We talking about my raptors or Claire?"

Nick shrugged. "Maybe both."

Owen nodded. "How about you? Any ladies in your life?"

"There was one, she worked with me on the Midwest base. But, when the incident that caused me to get reassigned occurred, she told me she didn't want anything to do with me anymore."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Long time together?"

"Only about a year or so. Still, some of the best times of my life. And here's the monorail. Now, where's the car bringing us the newbies?"

"Probably still on it's way. Hell, their ferry may not have even docked yet. So, any idea as to where these newbies are going to be stationed?"

"Let me check." Nick took his phone out and hummed. "Well, there's a third member joining us, Ava is getting an assistant and three more Handlers for the other dinos. Also, Claire's new assistant."

Owen laughed. "I hope they're not as useless as Zara was. I liked her, sure, but getting grabbed first by a Pteranadon and then being eaten by the Mosasaur, not a good way to try to survive."

"True that. Granted if I got stuck in the Mosasaur enclosure I'd make sure to take it out with me. Afterlife, you know what I mean?"

"Call of Duty has been around for ages, of course I know what you mean. Oh, here comes the monorail."

The monorail ground to a halt in front of them, letting the doors open as the six new workers exited the car. Nick cleared his throat. "Welcome, ye of little faith, to Jurassic World. I am Lieutenant Nicholas 'Eclipse' Negron, and this is Owen Grady. We are the head raptor handlers. Now, please state your name and duty to the park."

The first person stepped up, a man in his late twenties by the look of him. "I'm Jason Cooms, the new assistant for you guys. It's an honor to be working with you both."

A woman in what seemed to be her early twenties, about Nick's age, stepped up next and removed her glasses. "Hello, Nick."

"Sarina.. I gotta go. Owen, you got this, right? I'm gonna go check on the raptors." Nick started walking off. "And to talk to Claire."

Owen watched as his younger handler walked off before looking back at the girl, now named Sarina. "Let me guess, his ex from the Midwest base?"

"Yes, that's me. I guess he's not over it, yet. I'm here to be the vet's assistant."

"Alright. Now, who are the new handlers? And for what dinos?"

Three of the four other people stepped up and introduced themselves as Lana Woodrow, the new Petting Zoo head, Ryan Powers the Triceratops handler and Andrew Fryer the head of the new Aviary. Last was Clara Rivers, Claire's new assistant. Knowing who the newcomers were, Owen lead them towards the park and to their own stations to report to whomever was supervising each.


	3. Ichigo, Down!

_**A/N:**_ Alright, Chapter Two down. This one is a bit of a letdown with action but I wanted to have some little comedy moments and then some seriousness because this story needs to be balanced and I'm trying with what I got.

 **Chapter Two**

 **Ichigo, Down!**

 **Tyrannosaur Paddock Viewing Area..**

Claire Dearing stood looking out at Rexy's enclosure, looking at the mother and the three mysterious eggs that had appeared with her. She sighed. "Soon there will be four Tyrannosaurs, and you, old girl will have to raise them as you once raised Kingsley."

"Kingsley, huh? Nice name for a Rex." Came Nick's voice, startling Claire.

"Jeez, Nick. You scared me. Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be at the monorail with Owen?"

"Yeah, I was, until I saw just who you hired as Ava's assistant. You couldn't have told me my ex-girlfriend was being hired?"

Claire sighed again. "I didn't think things were bad between you both. Is it really that bad to work with your ex? Who knows, maybe things will work themselves out again."

"I really don't know. After we broke up was when the incident that reassigned me happened. Her new boyfriend was on base, and the pack I had adopted decided that they were going to turn on everyone. They were stopped, but not before they killed him and one of the upper officers on base. They sent me to a Reserve base to just help out and get my head cleared, but I never wanted to face her after that."

"Well, don't worry. You'll only have to deal with Sarina Rodriguez when needed. In fact, you'll both probably almost never see each other."

Now it was Nick's turn to sigh. "Alright. Guess I'll just have to live with it, anyway. So, who is Kingsley? Rexy's firstborn?"

"Yeah, actually. We had inseminated her shortly before the park first opened. We wanted a younger Rex because we know Rexy's getting up there. But, when Kingsley was still a young adolescent, he wandered into a tar pit we had made on the edge of Rexy's territory. The only reason we knew something had happened was when we found her huddled next to the tar pit with Kingsley's dead body half suspended in it. Right after that I altered her paddock to exclude the tar pit in a half-mile distance. She stayed away and I guess she forgot since the little one was so young. I just hope these new ones will survive well enough."

"You made this enclosure so much bigger that once Rexy dies, those three will just divide the territory. Well, I should go. I want to check back in on my raptors. Ichigo get's really rowdy with the others unless I mediate him." Nodding, Claire watched him leave the false log as Rexy turned her face up and looked right at Claire, giving her a look she knew all too well: That of a mother recognizing another. Sighing again, Claire rubbed her stomach and walked away, unsure how to handle Owen with the multiple types of news she wanted to tell him.

 _ **I-Raptor Paddock..**_

Nick walked into the paddock to Sakura running up to him and chirping as she rubbed her snout on his pant leg. "Hi, Sakura. How are the others doing?" He gently pet the little raptor's head as she ran around him in circles.

Nick saw most of the others snoozing in the patches of sunlight on the ground. With the exception of Naruto and Ichigo, who were circling one another in the center of the paddock. "Oh great, another supremacy battle between them. One of these days Naruto will get it in his head that Ichigo is just bigger and stronger than him. Or he'll turn the tables but only time will tell."

 __Suddenly, Nick was alerted to someone else in the paddock with him. Turning around, he found that Sarina had come in and, contrary to what Nick thought would happen, Sakura ran up to her and seemed to purr, rubbing the other girls' leg as she had with Nick. "Et tu, Sakura?" He said as Ichigo and Naruto finally realized others were in the paddock.

As they were unfamiliar with Sarina, Ichigo snapped at Naruto to back down and ran at Sarina. But, his senses found familiarity as he scented Nick on the woman. As such, he performed his favorite greeting with Nick and jumped right into her arms, nuzzling his neck into hers. "Even you, Ichigo?" Nick asked as the raptor ignored him.

"Ichigo, down!" Nick said sternly, the little raptor growling slightly as he jumped out of Sarina's arms.

"You have a way with any kind of animal, don't you?" Sarina asked Nick as he walked over to her and lead her back out of the paddock.

"Yeah, I guess I do. What brings you to my neck of the woods, ms. Vet's assistant?"

"I wanted to come and apologize."

"For what? If anything, I should be apologizing to you. _My_ wolves killed your boyfriend. I'm to blame for ever getting them to listen to me back at base."

"It's not. They attacked him because they didn't know him, and our senior officer was only attacked because he tried to stop them instead of you."

"It doesn't help though, does it? The guilt will still be there."

"Not if you don't let it. Nick, I came to apologize because I made a mistake back then. I shouldn't have broken up with you over something as stupid as you going out to the bar that night. I partially accepted this job because Ms. Dearing told me you were here and I told her I wanted to make amends. Don't you see, Nick? I sent you those emails months ago trying to tell you I wanted you back. I.. I miss you just so much."

Nick sighed. "I don't know, Sarina. I mean, I have these guys to take care of and they won't be as docile as they are now forever. I wouldn't want to put you in harm's way. Again."

"So sweet, but I can handle myself. Plus, these two like me well enough." Sarina motioned where Ichigo and Sakura stood rooted to the ground by the gate, chirping happily at her.

"Yeah, but they won't always be this loveable. Remember, they are part high-speed killing machines."

"Whatever. So, just give it a chance. These guys won't mind if you spend a little of your time with me, I think. Tomorrow night, Jurassic Grill, meet you there at eight. Oh, and don't be late," Sarina laughed, walking away as Nick turned to the two infant raptors.

"You two couldn't be menacing for just a minute, huh?" Sakura let out a barking laugh as Ichigo just tilted his head and chirped before jumping onto the fence, grabbing onto the spaces between the bars. "Ichigo, down!" Ichigo jumped off and went back to the rest of the little ones resting in the sun, Sakura following soon behind.

Later that day, Owen was laying down in his hammock when Claire came up to the remodeled bungalow. "There you are, you lazy bum."

Owen shifted and looked at her. "Hey, beautiful. It's technically my day off, so why wouldn't I be at the house?"

"I don't know, maybe because you're young friend has some girl trouble, I thought the king of trouble would want to help him out."

"'King of trouble'? Huh, didn't think you'd come up with something like that. But, what brings you out here when you should be checking in on the lab to make sure they're not cooking up anything too dangerous?"

"The lab is fine. Henry did have a couple of ideas about new hybrids, but nothing too outlandish. He said he was done trying to do hybrid carnivores, at least until we know how dangerous the Indominus Raptors are. He showed me a cross between a Stegosaurus and Triceratops which I thought was interesting enough. And he wants to get corporate permission for a new aquarium space on the eastern shore of the island. Said there weren't enough sea-dwelling dinos in the park since it's just the Mosasaur and we can't put anything else in there with it."

"Well, that's interesting enough. Maybe we get a Megalodon next." Owen laughed. "But, that doesn't excuse that you're home early, so again: what's on your mind?"

Claire sighed. "I can never hide anything from you, can I?" She sat on the edge of the hammock as Owen sat himself up. "I wanted to talk to you about something important. I was watching Rexy with those new eggs of hers and Nick came around asking why I hired that new girl Sarina. I told him why and that maybe he should go talk to her. As he walked away, he gave me a look that told me he knew what was going on with me. Why I've been a little distant from you and whatever else. So, I decided I had to come talk to you.

"Do you remember when we had that talk, just before we came back to Nublar?"

Owen nodded. "Yeah, of course I do. That was our talk about having a family because Gray and Zach grew on me so much. Speaking of which, are they still at the visitor's center doing training?"

It was Claire's turn to nod. "Yeah, they should be out soon, though. But, yes, that exact talk. And it may happen sooner than we thought." She looked at Owen as the realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

"You mean... We're..?"

Claire smiled, nodding again. "Yes, Owen. We're going to have a baby. I.. I found out just a few days ago, the mandatory physical. That's why I got my new assistant here as quickly as possible. She's going to have to really help me when it's time."

"I can't believe it. I'm so happy about this Claire, but let's keep you away from the raptors for a bit. Blue may trust you, but add my baby into the mix it might set her off because I think she wants to have her own clutch."

"Aw, poor Blue. Well, I'm going to get some rest. Wake me up when it's time for dinner, and do _not_ order pizza. We've had it for the last few days already."

"Sure, sure. Go rest, Claire. I'll wake you up for dinner." Stifling a yawn, Claire nodded and walked into the bungalow as Owen just smiled to himself.

 **North Boundary..**

Nick stood just outside the Northern Gate, taking in the still-wild side of Isla Nublar. He saw the eye-shine of what he figured were the Troodon group he had been warned about when he had asked if it was alright to venture out of the Park boundary. "It's fine to do, just don't go too far. The spotlights are the only thing that keep the Troodon pack away from the gates. If you go out in the daytime, you should be just fine. They only hunt at night." Was what one of the InGen guards had told him at the time.

He breathed in the nighttime jungle air. "Can't stay away from the wilds, huh?" Came a familiar voice.

"Sarina. Are you stalking me, because that's the only way I can think that you know where I am and are able to follow me around like this."

"No, I don't have to stalk you. I have a tracking chip planted on you," Nick looked at her incredulously. "I'm kidding. I just asked someone if they knew where you were and they told me you liked to sit out here." Nick noticed the hint of a shorter person standing just inside the gate.

"Come on out, Gray. It's okay. I didn't think this one would get you to show her to my hideaway."

Gray Mitchell walked out int the light and smiled nervously. "She was very persuasive. And she said she only wanted to talk to you."

Nick laughed. "It's alright, Gray. I'm not yelling at you. Here, go over to the Carvel and get all three of us something, yeah?" He handed a twenty from his pocket to the teenager, who hurriedly ran back into the park.

Sarina giggled. "He's a cute kid. Loyal too. I had to tell him I wasn't trying to harm you just for him to tell me where you would be."

Nick grinned. "I know. He's a great kid. Claire is very proud of her younger nephew, not so much for having Owen and myself as role models."

"She has the right to worry about that kind of thing. What with you having your little quirks."

"Quirks, my dear, that you fell head over heels for. But, what did you really want to talk to me about? I thought you were waiting for tomorrow night?"

"I am. I just wanted to see if you were getting cold feet or something. I mean, it's happened before."

"I was _told_ not to go to that funeral. The only thing I wanted to do that day was be there for you and our fellow Marines because the Sergeant was one of my friends too, and so was the Corporal. But, no matter what, I wanted to be there for _you_. But, General Howe called me and told me to stay away, that I shouldn't be around people that my 'outlandish methods' hurt."

"Well I didn't know that, Nick. After I called you that morning telling you where the funeral was going to be, I expected you to on your way and there at the graveyard by the time the funeral had started. It really hurt me that you never showed up. That was the most you ever hurt me, and even after all this time, I still want you back. My feelings for you never changed, Nick."

Nick sighed. "Then why did you break it off, huh? I was going to... ah, never mind. It doesn't matter now. What's done is done. Anything else you'd like to mention? Anything I might have done that I can maybe answer for you?"

Now, Sarina sighed. "Just one thing. And don't tell me it doesn't matter, because it sure as fuck does." Nick was stunned. Sarina rarely cursed, especially in front of him, and Nick could out-swear a sailor if he wanted to. "Was this ring meant to be for us to be engaged?"

Nick looked at Sarina's right hand and his eyes widened. There, on her ring finger, was the engagement ring he had bought for her so long ago, the gilded gold band with a large fourteen carat diamond ringed with rubies, emeralds and sapphires. Around that was a circular band of moonstone and mother-of-pearl. That ring had cost Nick everything he had saved for the three years prior to even meeting and dating Sarina. He had bought it and kept it until he had decided that she was the one he wanted to marry. He must have left it back in her room on the base the night she had broken their relationship off. "My God. Where did you even find it?"

"So it's true? This was supposed to be our engagement ring. I always knew you had good taste. Horrible when it came to dinner dates, but with everything else." Sarina was holding back tears. "I found this the night I returned to base from the funeral. It's part of the reason why I tried so hard to find you. I.. I never took it off, it's too precious to me even though I broke your heart. It acts as the physical reason why I wanted to get you back. I realized that you loved me more than enough for whatever problems I thought I had with you to go away. So, are we still on for tomorrow night?" She asked hopefully as Gray came back with a small Carvel bag.

Nick smiled. "Yeah, we're still on. Come on, let's all sit inside the park with these. I'd rather not have a run-in with the Troodon pack, lest they try to be bold and attack us." And with that, the trio walked back into the park, ice cream bowls in their hands as Nick closed the gates behind them.

Back in the I-raptor paddock, Ichigo jumped onto the fence again, having the time of his life jumping onto and off of it until he heard Owen's voice, who registered to him as an uncle figure. "Ichigo, down! Damnit you little rascal." Owen laughed before he walked over to the Velociraptor paddock and then back down to the bungalow to sleep after his nighttime rounds.

 **Next Time:** Time skip to a couple of months later, where the raptors are all much bigger and the I-Raptors begin showing their abilities. Hope to see you next time.


	4. Opening Cermonies

_**Chapter Three**_

 _ **Opening Ceremonies**_

 _ **Three Months Later, Indominus Raptor Paddock..**_

Sarina sighed as she saw Nick sitting against the railing of the walkway overlooking his raptors, the dinos in question all looking up at him. Sarina looked at her watch and realized it was feeding time for them, and apparently Nick was actually passed out where he sat. Shaking her head, she saw the bucket of rats and the clicker Nick had used when they had still been tiny. Now the seven hybrids were about half the size of Blue, with Ichigo being bigger still than his siblings. Going over to the bucket, she saw Sakura tilt her head and purr at the woman, making her smile that the raptor bonded to her as well as Nick. Ichigo jumped, and actually reached the bottom of the walkway, but went back down to the others when he saw the stern look on Sarina's face.

"Eyes up." She said, and seven heads raised up to look at her. "Good job. Line up and you get your lunch." The seven raptors formed a horizontal line. "You guys are so behaved for killing machines. Alright Sakura, here you go." She tossed a rat to the pink raptor, repeating the process with the others, leaving Ichigo for last, as she had seen Owen do with his raptors. As Ichigo caught the rat, Naruto attempted to snap it from Ichigo. "Naruto! Don't give me that shit." Naruto sensed the warning in her words and relented, albeit reluctantly. "Good boy. Now eyes up." All seven responded by looking at Sarina.

Holding her hand up, she threw it down. "Go!" The dinosaurs scattered except for Ichigo, who looked quizzically at Nick. Sarina giggled. "Go ahead. Wake him up, boy." Ichigo wagged his tail and pounced up, headbutting Nick's dangling feet and causing him to wake up.

"What happened?" He looked and saw Ichigo barking as he ran off. Hearing a laugh next to him, Nick then saw Sarina. "Hey. Did I fall asleep up here again?" Nick had begun falling asleep at the paddock a month earlier, when Naruto became unusually vicious towards Ichigo.

"Yeah. Naruto still being bad with Ichigo?" Sarina asked.

"Occasionally. What brought you out here? Other than to apparently feed these guys for me." He smirked at her.

Sarina rolled her eyes. "I came to get _you_ because the opening ceremonies are about to start, and I know you don't want to miss Alan Grant before he decides to get the hell back off of the island." That got Nick up and walking off. "Don't leave me here though!" Sarina cried, laughing as she caught up to Nick and laced her fingers with his.

Nick smiled as he squeezed her hand. "Listen, Sarina.."

"Don't get all sentimental on me, idiot. I forgave you for back then, and _you_ even said last month you wanted us to take things a little slower this time around."

"I know.." Nick hung his head as they boarded the monorail, which had a new track built up to connect the now Raptor attraction to the rest of the main park. "I just feel like things are going too well right now to stay going well. I'm not hesitating over you. I wouldn't have even wanted to propose to you four years ago if I had."

Sarina smiled. "You never would have had the balls, honey."

"You know I would have. I distinctly remember a certain _moaned_ proclamation from back then."

Sarina gasped, knowing exactly what Nick was talking about. "You're really bringing _that_ up? You had me weak that day."

"I always had you weak. And more than sated."

"Yes, you did. Honestly I wonder if you could even replicate that now. It has been four years." She giggled as the monorail stopped at the Main Street platform. "Now enough bed talk. It's a big day for the park." Nodding, the two made their way to the podium, but only because Claire wanted both raptor handlers there with her and the other guests of honor. Looking out into the crowd, Nick groaned as a face smirked at him from several rows of visitors back.

"What is it, Nick?" Sarina asked, letting out a small squeak as Nick pulled her closer to him.

"Nothing, Rina, just nervous I guess." He smiled at her as Claire, now starting to show in her pregnancy, stepped up to the podium.

"Welcome, everyone, to the grand reopening of Jurassic World. After the circumstances which caused the park to close almost two years ago, Masrani Global and iNGen have taken new measures to ensure absolutely nothing goes wrong. I am Claire Dearing, and I am the one responsible for running the park as well as making sure our genetics labs are in top form for the work needed here. Here with us are several.. Well, survivors of previous disasters involving this island, the park and our sister island Isla Sorna, which is now a preserve for the dinosaurs that freely inhabit it. I'd like to call paleontologist and old family friend Alan Grant to the podium. I believe he has written a little something he'd like to say. Doctor Grant?"

Alan Grant, even in his now mid-fifties or so, surprisingly still had a full head of sandy brown hair and was now sporting a growing beard. He smiled and waved at the crowd. "Good afternoon, everyone. Almost twenty-five years ago now, a man named John Hammond invited me and several colleagues to this beautiful island, showcasing his idea of a biological preserve and semi-theme park full of creatures that may or may not truly have a place in this modern world of ours. Unfortunately, the trip turned into a nightmare as old Rexy broke out of her paddock and killed Hammond's lawyer and injuring my dear albeit annoying friend Ian Malcolm. In addition, the pack of I believe five velociraptors also broke out and would have finally killed all of us still alive after the tropical storm that caused the fences to go down. However, we were saved by Rexy, whose motives for saving us humans from fellow dinosaurs are still unknown to me.

"Despite the hardships that fateful weekend, all of us who came to Isla Nublar enjoyed the stay otherwise. What Hammond did was create a theme park of genetically bred monsters, but it was still such a beautiful place. After surveying the park with Ms. Dearing, I can say that Jurassic World is the realized dream John Hammond had, even if there were some circumstances that hopefully shall not be repeated. I look forward to staying here for the next week or so, as a paleontologist the prospect of safely learning about these creatures as Claire has made possible, and maybe enjoying that little vacation the late John Hammond intended us to have all those years ago. And I hope you all enjoy your own stay here. Thank you." The entire crowd clapped, and Sarina nudged Nick's shoulder as she noticed he was about to start crying, for whatever reason she didn't know.

Claire took the stand again. "Thank you, Dr. Grant. Next, I would like to welcome up John Hammond's grandchildren Lex and Tim Murphy, who will also be staying on the island full-time as our head of system maintenance and Tyrannosaur handler, respectively." As she stepped back away, a man and woman in their mid to late thirties stepped up, the woman motioning for the man to speak.

"Hey, everyone. I'm Tim Murphy, and like Alan, my sister and I also survived the original park's destruction twenty-five years ago. Our grandfather put everything he had into this park, and I for one am proud to be here, even though I have the job of making sure old Rexy and her offspring are well taken care of at the risk of possibly going down the big girl's throat," Time chuckled, causing some of the crowd to join in. "My sister and I have also donated the funds necessary to build a new building that will serve as a better dinosaur vet clinic than the back of the genetics lab. That's all for us, please enjoy your stay and feeding time for Rexy will be explained in detail in the program brochures."

Claire came back up to the stand. "Thank you Tim, Lex. I'm sure your grandfather would be proud. Next we have a man some people would call a condescending jerk, but he is great still. Please welcome Ian Malcolm." There was applause as Malcolm took the stand, sunglasses on his face and his signature black leather jacket.

"Afternoon, everyone. I don't really know what to say, being as how I promised myself never to get involved with these islands again after San Diego in ninety-seven. But, I agree with Dr. Grant about the beauty. They served as the proof, even if it was denied ever happened, that chaos theory is quite real. Life finds a way, and I have come not only as a surveyor, but as a patron. Please, enjoy your stay."

Claire walked back up to podium. "Thank you for the consideration to come here, Dr. Malcolm. Now, I'm sure everyone here would like to actually enjoy however long we have daylight today. In one hour, there will be a lecture about our two newest attractions at their shared paddock by their handlers," Nick's eyes widened. He hadn't heard anything about a lecture. "And maybe theyll put on a show. These animals are pretty flashy." She looked over at Owen, who was holding his hand over his mouth stifling a laugh. "And that will be followed up at the now bigger T-Rex Kingdom where we now have a family of rexes instead of just old Rexy. As operations manager, I welcome you all to Jurassic World!" With that, she held that tacky giant set of scissors and cut the single ribbon barrier put across the stage, cheering heard from the crowd. The redhead turned to Nick and the others.

"Thank god that part is over. Now, you all better head back to the paddock. Both of you are to tell them everything we know about raptors in general, and then everything about the I-raptors. As of yet, Henry doubts the I-raptors will show any abilities as the Rex did. So for now we have what we need to show them off. And Nick's raptors don't mind guests." She smirked at Nick, knowing all of his raptors had a second figure other than him that kept the little devils in line. Sakura and for the most part Ichigo listened to Sarina as well as Claire. Owen didn't count because they gave him the respect he gave them, and because their sister pack listened to him without question.

"That's all well and good when it's us staff, but _strangers_? There is no way they'll stay behaved. Ichigo will probably try the fence again, and Naruto will be a hyper little shit."

"Then you can explain each raptor's quirks. Give the people a sense of humor for your animals." Claire smirked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Fine. Come on, Rina." Sarina snickered as she took his arm and headed into the monorail car, followed by Owen, Grant, Malcolm and Tim. Sarah Harding was also present, but it seemed Lex had something else she wanted to get to before trying to enjoy herself and Claire had to stay for the tour of the new Innovation Center. Before the door could close, however, a woman with dark red hair and green eyes stepped into the car.

Nick noticed her first and cursed. "Fuck, how did you even know I was _here_ , of all places Megan?!"

'Megan' smirked at him. "I always know where you are. We're connected, you and I."

Nick pinched his nose. "It was _one night_ three years ago. I told you it meant nothing, that I was in a bad place and needed to let loose. You're the one who's obsessed with me. And if you haven't noticed, I already have someone." He squeezed Sarina's hand.

"And where did you find her? The junkyard?" Everyone in the monorail car had wide eyes as they looked to Sarina, who tried to tug away from Nick.

"The fuck did you just say?!" Sarina shouted, enraged.

Ian turned to Alan and Sarah. "We aren't even at the dinosaurs yet and there's a fight for dominance." Sarah and Grant rolled their eyes at the chaotician.

"You're not that good looking, if you need me to dumb it down." Nick lost his grip and Sarina lunged at Megan, landing a punch and sending them both to the floor of the train.

Nick grabbed the walkie on his vest. "Control, we have a fight in Monorail sixteen, security to intercept at Raptor Forest." Claire had insisted on the name for the paddock and two square mile plot of jungle the park had laid out for all the Raptors to run in, cameras set up in an observation room close to the paddock for visitors to watch the high-speed dinosaurs in their element. "Repeat, security to intercept at Raptor Forest."

" _Security will be there when you arrive. Contain until arrival if possible._ " Came Lowery's voice.

Then Claire's own voice sounded. " _What the hell happened?! Its not been five minutes, Nick!_ "

"I know. Let's just say my past loves to fuck with me. And tell Ava that Sarina will be fine, just maybe bruised by the looks of it." Nick said before he stepped in, nodding for Owen to help him separate the fighting women.

After bringing both girls away from each other, Nick sighed. "I don't want you like that, Megan. I'm with Sarina, get over it. Security will deal with you when we get to the paddock."

Megan stayed silent as the monorail reached the paddock. Sakura must have known something had happened with Sarina, as she came up to the fence and chirped. Sarina smiled and put her hand on the pink raptor's snout. "I'm alright, girl." She said as Malcolm walked up next to her.

"These are the hybrid raptors, right?" He asked to Sarina nodding. "Very colorful bunch. Are all of them as seemingly tamed as this one?"

"Her name is Sakura, and no. The others are usually more hostile, especially Talion, the dark green with the red pattern. He doesn't like many people, and it's worse if he can't see Talia, the yellow one with purple striping. They hatched together, so they have that bond."

Malcolm nodded. "So they're not all girls like they usually hatch? Strange time to change that. Who's the leader of the pack?" Grant asked, walking up now.

Nick answered him. "That's Ichigo, the black with neon orange. Him and the one he's fighting have a little rivalry, but Naruto never wins. But, Ichigo is just the beta. Nick is what they all see as the alpha. You should be fine to pet Sakura, Dr. Grant. She's very friendly despite being so deadly."

Grant chuckled. "No, I think I've had enough encounters with raptors to know they don't much like me." Sakura chirped sadly.

"Aw, come on, Alan. Both Nick and I can personally guarantee you'll be safe." Owen said, patting Grant's back.

Grant sighed. "There's no way out of this one, is there?" When Owen shook his head, he brought his hand slowly towards Sakura's snout. The raptor let out a purr as she nuzzled against the older man's hand, causing Grant to give a half-smile. "She is kinda cute, in a big cat sort of way."

"They are all still children, too. My Indominus raptors are only about four months old. Same goes with the smaller raptors in Owen's half of the paddock. Hey, Jason! Jace, buddy!"

Jason poked his head out from the upper catwalk. "Yeah, Nick?"

"Let them out into the track. They should all be playing when their first visitors show up." Giving Nick a thumbs up, Jason disappeared over the catwalk and a horn sounded as two gates on either side of the track opened, letting the raptors all gather together.

Once on the track, Ichigo hissed at Blue, throwing his head towards the stretch of running space. Blue gave a cough of agreement, wandering over to what would mark the start line. Suddenly, Naruto and Zeta lined up next to the two betas, nodding with twin cough-like barks. Nick laughed. "Looks like those four want to race." Hearing a beep from his pocket, Nick took his phone out and sighed. "They're done early. Visitors inbound, ETA five minutes.. Where's Dune?" He said, realizing one of his own raptors wasn't anywhere in the shared playground or I-raptor enclosure.

"Jason, do a thermal scan for Dune, please. Or count off how many raptors you see with it." Confirming over the radio, Jason was quiet for several moments.

" _They're all accounted for. Looks like Dune is sunbathing not two feet away from where you're standing inside the fence._ "

Nick looked through the links in the face next to him, but couldn't see the sand-yellow hybrid at all. "Jace? Turn off thermal and tell me if you see him."

A few moments later, Jason replied. " _That's fucking weird. He isn't there on satellite view._ "

Nick chuckled at the military reference, even if it wasn't really used too often anymore. "Alright. Thanks, Jace." He turned to Sarina, who also shook her head to confirm Dune really wasn't present by the fence. "Hear that, Claire? One of them has visual camouflage from anything short of thermal vision. At least, but the others are just all playing. See you shortly."

Not two minutes later, Claire walked up, the several other corporate bigwigs following behind her along with another couple of guards to remove Megan from the park. "Show me. We need to assess how dangerous this could be, even though none of the others have shown abilities as of yet."

Nick sighed, nodding. "Of course, Claire. Come to the overwatch." He said, motioning for them to follow him, Sarina, Grant and Owen up to the control room. Once inside, Nick tapped Jason's shoulder. "Center on the area again. Thermal first."

Nodding, Jason turned the camera's view to thermal, and then switching back to daylight vision after showing them where Dune was still sleeping. Claire frowned. "Well, it can't be seen by our eyes but you can still see the heat signature." Nick nodded. "So how dangerous could he be, if he's the only one who can do it?"

Nick outright laughed, causing Claire to look at him in surprise and shock before Sarina kicked him and shut him up. "Agh! Fuck, woman! Sorry, I found it funny. Dune is the laziest of my clutch. All he really _does_ is sleep. Seriously, unless it's feeding time, all anyone working at this paddock see Dune doing is sleeping. Unlike Naruto. But, let's go out on the catwalk and you can see the others as they play. But don't stand too close to the rails. We aren't sure how they'll react to people they don't already know. Or they can just be outright jerks." Sarina sighed.

The group moved outside, where the four raptors were still all racing each other around the track. "These four are both pack's Beta raptors Blue and Ichigo, the black and orange one, along with Zeta from Owen's pack and Naruto, the orange with yellow spots. We keep all of them in here during most of the day. See, they trust each other and by extension, us raptor handlers, so we keep them together so they keep each other in check and they can interact as if they're in the wild."

"But don't they already think that?" Asked one of the bigwigs. "They aren't that smart."

"And I'd love to beat the crap out of whoever taught you that. Velociraptors, _pure_ Velociraptors, are known as the smartest species of dinosauria, able to coordinate attacks, lay traps and their communication between pack members is better than anything I saw in the army. These guys and girls? They all _know_ they're in a giant cage. They just don't mind it because we make sure their needs are taken care of. Now, for a demonstration of their ability to cooperate. At least, with me and Owen. Ichigo, Blue, form up!"

Instantly, the two Beta raptors stood next to each other, the other Velociraptors lining next to Blue while the Hybrids went next to Ichigo. "Good job, guys. Naruto, cut it out! Ichigo, down! Jeez, you are so ridiculous." Ichigo, who was now hanging onto the dge of the catwalk, made the investors take a step back as he hissed at Nick. "Don't give me that shit, this is important. Now, back down to the others." Nick said sternly, Ichigo growling before dropping down back into the line.

"Sorry about that, he likes jumping onto things he shouldn't. Now, Owen's raptor squad is all uniform for the most part, but as you can see the hybridization done with my Indominus raptors left them all a myriad of color. It helps us determine who is who within my pack, and as you can see Dune is now visible to everyone." He motioned to the sandy colored raptor swinging his tail lazily from side to side. "Are there any questions about either raptor?"

One of the bigwigs coughed. "They are all social animals, correct? Doesn't that mean that if anyone was around them long enough, they could learn to trust them as well as they do say with you and Mr. Grady?"

"Technically, yes. But, they are also highly intelligent and sometimes volatile animals. There are times when both Owen and I know not to go waltzing into their territory, though few as they might be. In addition, as anyone who has seen anything pertaining to the incident two years ago, the Indominus Rex was able to gain the velociraptors trust using the DNA they both shared. With my I-raptors, there's no need for gaining trust since both packs were raised together. And with their unwavering loyalty to both myself and Owen, there will be no new incidents such as that. Anyone else?"

"You said that Dune, the one who pulled the disappearing act, is very lazy. Do the other members of your hybrid pack have qualities as such?"

Nick sighed. "Here's the quirk talk. Well, Ichigo as you already know will jump up to anything he can grab hold of, mostly for attention. Naruto is very hyper, and tends to rush into their training and wind up pulling a _George of the Jungle_ , if you know what I mean. Sakura, the pretty pink one is like mine and Sarina's baby. She's highly affectionate towards anyone with no ill will towards her. Talia and Talion, the two who have their tails wrapped around each other, are basically twins, and hardly leave each other out of either of their sights. And then finally we have Jade, the jade green one. She's actually the most levelheaded of the bunch, and I'm pretty sure Ichigo consults her about whatever schemes he may have in that head of his. As far as abilities go, the only one as you know to show anything is.. Wait, why are there two Talia's?" Nick asked, looking over the line of raptors.

"I think Talion has the ability to change his colors. Him and Talia are still huddled next to each other, but one is slightly bigger than the other, so Talion is the bigger Talia right now." Sarina said, counting off the raptors as well.

"Well, that's just peachy. Anyone else want to show us a new ability?" He asked the Indominus raptors rhetorically.

Suddenly, Ichigo was gone in a flash, reappearing thirty feet away from the others, and doing it again to be on the opposite side of the walkway. Nick couldn't help but be proud. "Flash step, just like your namesake. Now if only Naruto can get a Rasengan going." Only the few present who even had a clue what he was talking about looked at Nick like he was insane, a look he noticed and acknowledged. "Yes, I am in some ways insane. Anime will really jumpstart your imagination like that. Claire, maybe the investors have seen enough, before something happens that even I can't explain."

Claire nodded, unsure of what else to say. "Yes, that seems like a good idea. Just.. Keep them in line, abilities notwithstanding."

"Of course, Claire. Always a pleasure." Nick turned to Sarina. "They're so varied. And what Ichigo can do defies all laws of the fourth wall."

Sarina rolled her eyes. "At least they showed abilities. Seriously though, if Naruto or Sakura start using jutsu, they could be considered way too dangerous."

"I know, that's what worries me. Only time will tell, though.. Ichigo, you stubborn bastard _get_. _Down_." Ichigo, now hanging onto the fence once again, hissed in defiance before jumping down with Nick giving him a deathly glare.

Sarina sighed. "Let's go get something to eat, yeah? Take your mind off of your apparently anime-powered extended family."

"Yeah. Yeah, alright. Jason, watch them. And I swear if Naruto starts forming a Rasengan, you have full authority to tranq him. I'm not dealing with a hole in the fence because my raptors are breaking the fourth wall of Japanese culture."

"Will do. You sure tranquilizing Naruto will still have him trust you, though?"

"He fucking better. Otherwise I'll make sure he never gets to go play with the others again. Hear that, Naruto?!" Nick shouted to the raptor, who chirped and bobbed his head in a nod, allowing Nick and Sarina to leave the paddock, getting into the Jurassic World Jeep nearby to drive into the main park.

 _ **Jurassic Toddlers Petting Zoo..**_

Gray Mitchell sighed as he attempted to feed one of the infant Stegosaurs a frond of ferns unsuccessfully, the little guy refusing to eat. "You know, squirt, maybe you should go ask someone at the vet building about it." Came the voice of his older brother Zach, who stood behind the low fence watching Gray. "Sarina is always willing to help."

"I know. I just don't want to bother her, what with the opening ceremonies and the behind the scenes look at Owen and Nick's raptors."

"And while you debate over how bothersome it could be, your little Stego over here could very well be dying." Zach stated, making Gray's eyes widen.

"I.. I know that, Zach! Don't tease me."

"I have to, I'm your older brother. It's what we do. Oh, here comes Nick and Sarina now, what timing." Gray looked where Zach was looking to indeed see the mentioned couple walking towards the boys.

"Hey, boys. Let's all go get something to eat. You're gonna want to hear about our introductory lecture at the raptor paddock." Sarina nudged Nick's shoulder when neither boy moved. "Oh, and we already spoke to your bosses, you're good. Gray's even said something about him being a bit depressed and Claire asked us to help her and Owen look after you both."

That got both boys moving, Gray vaulting himself over the low fence in an effort to not get left behind. "Wait, Sarina?"

The group stopped, the woman turning to the young teen. "Yeah, Gray?"

"I have a Stegosaurus in the petting zoo who isn't looking too good. You think you could take a look at her later?"

Sarina smiled at the obvious worry in the boy's voice. "Of course, sweetie. After we get something to eat I'll come back around and take a look." Nodding, Gray and the rest of the group made their way towards Main Street.

 _ **Main Street, Minutes Later..**_

The group walked onto Main Street and had to marvel at just how packed the park was already. Moving through the crowd seemed like getting nowhere fast, so Nick and Sarina brought the teens through the back path behind most of the stores lining the avenue. The back paths were put in for the staff to get where they needed to fast without hassling the trip through the crowds. Just another small thing Claire thought would make everyone's jobs more tolerable.

Entering the small restaurant, the four sat at a table near the back. Nick leaned back and sighed. "You two are lucky." He said to the kids. "Being bureaucratic for bigwigs is a whole other world than dealing with baby dinosaurs or the gift shop."

"Were the raptors misbehaving?" Zach asked, signalling the nearest waitress.

"No, at least not more than usual. No, they started showing abilities, and with only a few minutes of prior intelligence, _I_ had to explain what they could do."

"What _can_ they do?" Gray inquired next, having been curious about whether or not Nick's raptors would show any kind of abilities as the Indominus Rex had.

Nick chuckled at the younger brothers' enthusiasm, especially knowing the two's shared past with the park. "Well, Dune can camouflage from sight but not thermal imaging. Talion can change his colors as he proved by imitating Talia. I almost couldn't tell them apart. And Ichigo was the last and perhaps the most dangerous to show any abilities. He can practically teleport, or at least run fast enough for it to seem like teleporting."

"You mean Flash Step?" Zach asked as Nick looked at him incredulously. "I identify with Ichigo." He said simply as he shrugged.

"Yeah, well, that's right. And now we have to keep a close eye on them all just in case. Don't want them to be deemed too dangerous. Actually, I should probably check in with Jason." He reached for his walkie. "Jace, you there? How's everything back at the paddock?"

It took a second for a response. "Everything's fine. Better, even. Sakura, Naruto and Ichigo all have fan clubs from the visitors who have come around so far. Ichigo is proud I think, he's flashing everywhere and chirping in a happy-sounding way."

"Thank God. Okay, keep me posted if anything else comes up. Nick out." He sighed. "That's one thing less to really worry about. Alright, here comes the food. Let's eat and keep the heavy stuff off our minds for a bit, shall we?" He received nods from the other three, Sarina smiling at him reassuringly as the waitress dropped off their food.

 _ **Wu's Office, Later that Night..**_

Henry Wu sighed as he picked up the phone on his desk, knowing who was calling. "Evening, Kieran. Have you heard about how Opening day went?"

There was a chuckle on the other side of the line. " _Yes, I hear it went as scheduled_ and _the Hybrid raptors are an instant favorite. That, however, is not why I called. I called to ask you how our_ other _issue is going._ "

Just as Henry was about to answer, the entire lab shook semi-violently. Cursing under his breath, he replied. "It seems the initial timetable has turned against us. Judging by the tremor that just shook my lab, I would give Sibo about a month, two at best before it goes sky high and takes the island with it. How are the relocation plans coming?"

" _Well within schedule. By the end of next week Site C will be ready to transport all dinosaurs, staff and guests. A notice will be going out in the next few days._ "

"Very good, sir. Was there anything else?"

" _No. I shall leave you to your work. Have a good night, doctor._ " Without a reply, Kieran Knight hung the phone up.

Wu pursed his lips as his eyes looked at the list of speed dial contacts on his phone. Resting on the one name he never thought he would actually need to use. Pressing the button, he waited for an answer.

" _Lockwood Manor, who may I ask is calling?_ "

 _ **Nick's Bungalow, Eastern Park Boundary..**_

Nick shot up as he felt the latest tremor in the earth below Isla Nublar. "Again? These tremors are getting worse _and_ more frequent."

"You okay, Nicky?" Came Sarina's voice as she came into the bedroom, her long hair damp from the shower she must have just taken. "Did you feel that?"

Nick nodded. "Yeah. Something isn't right about these tremors. It's been almost six weeks since the first ones. You don't think.."

"That the huge volcano looming behind the Innovation Center is about to blow? Maybe. It would explain why Ichigo and the others are becoming more rowdy these days."

"You're right about that. By the way, why are you in _my_ bungalow? Don't you have a suite at the hotel like the rest of the staff?"

"You mean other than you, Owen and Claire? Yes, I do. But, you have a better shower. I can't stand the rainforest shower head, it doesn't have the pressure to really take a good shower." She giggled as she wrung her hair out in the towel she held, the more dryer strands curling lightly.

"Well, I'm glad to accomodate you. It really better not be Sibo. The park opened _today_. That volcano goes off, this island is pretty much wiped off the map."

"Agreed. Maybe there's a contingency plan. The new head of InGen and Masrani seems to be covering all the bases well enough. Have you heard the sounds coming from the tunnels?" Sarina was referring to the growls and roars sounding from the underground tunnels that spanned much of the island.

"Yeah. Heard them yesterday, actually. Asked Claire about them, and her best guess is a roaming dino is living down there. From the roars, I'd say it isn't friendly either. Might get in on the team going to check it out in a few days."

Sarina looked at her boyfriend worriedly. "Just be careful. Ava has told me that there are dinosaurs that never got released into the park around. Like those damn Troodon."

"Yeah, Owen said the same thing. Told me a Carnotaur was somewhere in the northern side, it's lucky that Zach and Gray didn't meet it when the Indominus was after them."

Sarina nodded as she finished wringing out her hair, coming to position herself on Nick's lap, one leg bent back and the other off the side of the bed. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she smiled. "I'm glad things are working out."

Nick knew what she meant and chuckled. "Yeah, me too. It's true what they say: you don't know what you have until it's gone. And now? Everything's better, even though our kids are killing machines."

That made Sarina lean back as she laughed. "Only the ones who should be extinct according to nature. We don't know how actual kids would act with us as parents."

"Our daughter would hopefully look just like you. I have a ridiculous forehead for my daughter to inherit."

"I want her to have your sister's eyes. Senna's blue-grey. I think those eyes are absolutely adorable."

"You think so? Maybe if she had your hair to go with it. Nice if not slightly extreme contrast."

Nick and Sarina continued talking for almost another hour before letting sleep overtake them.

 _ **A/N:**_ _Finally, the next chapter is complete. Now, as many fans of the Jurassic series already know, it is already counting down to Fallen Kingdom and I can't wait. Seeing tje movies take the rpute the original novel did, albeit almost 40 years later, got me thinking about how to move THIS story forward while bringing in ideas and plot points seen in those moments of the first half of JWFK. And yea, for those who didn't know the trailer only showed first half or even just first act of the movie itself. Only time will tell. Pay no mind to indentations as they will most likely not show up anymore. They re there in this chapter because my tablet stopped functioning well enough to type and it auto-indented while my phone doesn't have an option for it._

 _So the Indoraptors (probably going to work that in as it does sound cooler than I-raptor) are showing abilities that break laws of physics but hey what's the point of making smaller hybrids without unforeseen effects right? Nick and Sarina are dealing with their own issues and trying to look ahead and the park has been opened on the precipice of destruction. Obviously, I mentioned a Site C which will be another of the Cincos Muertos island chain, which I am not yet sure. Also and most likely next chapter, our barely shown friend the Baryonyx will appear and yes I need to have some macho guy now do the scream of hysterics (part of the BtS video released days prior to the trailer) because that made me cry enough to want to work it in. As for the Carnotaurus? No idea when or how I will bring him in. Next chapter will be slow to get out as I only have so much inspiration for this story as well as the other three to five I am currently working on. Until next time, Flurry of Freezing Flames, signing off._


End file.
